


Pull Me Close (In the Middle of a Crisis)

by Enigmaforum



Series: When My Heart Beats [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Team as Family, Timequake, dousy, spoilers for the final season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: In-Between Moments set in the When My Heart Beats Verse.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: When My Heart Beats [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843021
Comments: 77
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd I'm back! I couldn't quite give up this verse just yet so here we have the 'When My Heart Beats' EXTRAS. 
> 
> These won't necessarily be in any sort of chronological order but I'll be sure to include where they fall in the notes at the beginning of each. 
> 
> This first one is set right after the end of of Feel Good (I Like It)

He wasn’t exactly shocked when he woke up two hours after he went to sleep. He was surprised that he managed to get that much but he thought that the warm body currently pressed against his had probably helped him get as much rest as he had.

He’d forgotten what it was like to share space like this with someone. He’d forgotten what it was like to _like_ someone in a way that made him want to share a bed.

There was no denying that he liked Daisy Johnson. He had liked her the second he found her sitting at his desk in his office acting as though she owned the place and that feeling had only grown as he spent more time with her. It had been cemented when she’d managed to hand him that damn piece glass in that barn. She was a proven fighter and Daniel was secure enough in who he was to admit that he had a _type_ and Daisy matched it completely. He almost wished they could go back to the fifties so he could introduce her to Peggy. He had a feeling that the two of them would have run circles around the agency and every single man that would ever doubt them.

It would have been fun to sit back and watch with Mr. Jarvis.

But they couldn’t go back. The Chronicoms were going forward in time and this team had to follow them to neutralize the threat after they fixed the ship and got the others back.

There was also the little problem of him being _dead_ in his time. It was still hard to think about but he had picked up on enough to know that his demise had had an impact on history and that in order to preserve whatever future these agents had come from and whatever good S.H.I.E.L.D. would do he had to stay that way. Daniel could accept that.

It didn’t stop it from hurting.

It also made the choice to stay on the ship to help with the fight easier. Yes, he’d been worried about Daisy and her recovery but he’d also seen how dedicated the team was and the absolute exhaustion in each of their faces mixed with sheer determination to beat the enemy. They were the kind of people he liked to surround himself with and he didn’t think he could have left them knowing that they needed all the help they could get. 

He was involved now and he knew he’d be involved until the job was done and the world was saved. It may be with technology he didn’t recognize but a fight was a fight and he could find ways to make himself useful.

He just had not expected the part where he ended up in Daisy’s bed with her curled up against his chest as she slept. He hadn’t really expected a potential romantic partner to even be part of the equation in this new life of his but as he felt her shift in his arms, he couldn’t help but think this could be the best curveball that life had thrown at him yet.

Being with her felt right in a way that he couldn’t quite explain and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. It might be crazy but Daniel thought that was on par with the past few days and he just wanted to let it happen. He wanted to see what this thing could turn into because if the beginning was this good, this _right_ then he couldn’t wait to see how it progressed.

She shifted against him again and he let his hand drift against her side, felt the relief flood through him as the gesture seemed to help her calm down from whatever she had been dreaming about.

“Time is it?”

He glanced down at her surprised.

“How did you know I was up?”

“Your breathing changes, heartbeat, can feel it,” she mumbled.

“So those powers of yours do more than shake things?” he asked and she nodded.

“Explain later,” she promised as she curled into him further.

Daniel felt himself smile in the dark and wrapped his arm more securely around her.

“Ok, how about you go back to sleep? Still have forty-five minutes.”

“What about you? Change your mind about sneaking out?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m good right where I am. I’m embracing the times.”

“Good. You’re warm.”

“Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you get up." 

“Ok,” she yawned as Daniel settled himself back against her pillows and listened to her breathing out against his chest. He might be in a whole new life but he thought that maybe it might not be such a bad thing if it involved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again with another extra. 
> 
> This story takes place prior to the second story in this series, 'Take Me There', this time from Jemma's perspective!

Jemma sighed and rubbed her eyes as she left Enoch to continue his scans of the parts Agent Sousa had harvested from the truck while she went to check on Daisy. If all went according to plan the code she was working on would help them finish fixing the ship enough to get their missing teammates back where they belonged. If they could do that then they could all start working on the other numerous repairs the ship would need in order to truly let them jump again.

This time hopefully to wherever Fitz was.

She felt his loss more each day and wished she had him here to bounce ideas off of. But she had to keep him safe and in order to do that she couldn’t know where he was. She hated it but it was the only way to ensure he survived and they could have their life together.

The time apart was painful but she knew it was necessary to ensure that the world was saved and that they could have their future with each other. She turned the corner and paused when she heard a laugh just inside the LMD lab that Daisy had set up shop in. She stepped up to the doorway and was greeted with the familiar sight of Daisy sitting at the table with her laptop in front of her but with the addition of Agent Sousa sitting next to her with ship schematics laid out in front of him, grinning as he made her laugh again.

Jemma found herself smiling at the sight. She’d noticed her friend had been gravitating towards Sousa ever since they’d brought him on board, but something had shifted in the aftermath of what had transpired in the barn they’d found them in. The thought of what Daisy had had to endure at the hands of Nathaniel Malick still made her blood boil and her stomach curdle. She was grateful that Sousa had been there to help put a stop to it and hoped Malick was rotting in hell somewhere.

She wasn’t sure they would get that lucky but she could hope and if not, she would help Daisy with whatever she needed to bring him down.

The sight before her was also something Jemma could absolutely support as well. Agent Sousa had proven to be a good man who had been more than willing to jump in and help with whatever was needed. He hadn’t hesitated just crawled under a car and cleaned parts and took directions and made her friend smile like she hadn’t in years.

It also spoke volumes that Daisy felt comfortable enough in his presence to let herself finish their conversation and instead only look up when she knocked on the wall.

“Hey, everything ok?”

“Yes, Enoch was running scans, thought I’d come and check on things here.”

“I’m waiting on something to finish cycling through,” Daisy responded as Jemma stepped further into the room. “Daniel was amusing me with a story about Howard Stark, Mr. Jarvis, and a Flamingo.”

Jemma bit back her surprise at the use of his first name. The rest of them had been calling him Sousa since he’d come on board but apparently things had shifted more than even Jemma had realized.

“A flamingo?”

“Not my finest moment,” Sousa commented with a shake of his head. “But Mrs. Jarvis was amused for days. Suppose I should be grateful that there weren’t phones with cameras in them around then.”

“I’m kind of sad there weren’t,” Daisy commented. “I don’t think the mental images are doing it justice. But we can lament Howard Stark not having a camera ready later. The code update is surprisingly on track to be done by end of day tomorrow.”

“That’s excellent news,” Jemma told her. “I’ll let Enoch know so we can be ready to go when you’re done. It will still take a few hours but I’d rather take the time to get it right.”

“Agreed, we spend the time on it now to ensure we get our people back on the first try,” Daisy said as she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. Jemma noted the way Sousa frowned but didn’t say anything, just pushed the mug next to him towards her instead. 

“How much longer does that have to cycle?” she asked as Daisy took said mug and brought it to her lips to take a sip and peered at the screen.

“Despite my best efforts to speed things along, still has about an hour,” Daisy cocked her head at Daniel. “And this is tea.”

“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t subsist on coffee alone,” he said. “Or have things changed since my time?”

“They haven’t,” Jemma assured him. “Tea is always the right call.”

“Would you like me to get you some Agent Simmons?”

“It’s good,” Daisy assured. “May showed him how to work the machines.”

“And I knew a few Brits who would’ve had my head if I didn’t know how to make a decent cup,” Daniel said and Jemma immediately perked up because _of course_ Peggy Carter would have shown her partner how to make tea. She desperately wanted to ask about her but calmed herself down. Daisy was her friend first and part of that would mean figuring out how she felt about talking about Sousa’s probable ex before she started down that path.

“I appreciate the offer but I think I’ll go make it myself, my legs could do with the stretch. I may take you up on it tomorrow,” she told him. “Daisy if you’d like I can stop back in here to check on things if you wanted to go get a bit of rest.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

“Ok,” Daisy yawned again and she must be tired if she was agreeing so easily. “Having fresh eyes on this when it finishes might not be the worst thing. Do it right the first time right?”

“Right. Now I’m going to make my tea. I’ll check on things on my way back.”

Daisy nodded and Jemma turned to head towards the kitchen. She paused just outside the doorway when she heard her friend talking to Agent Sousa.

“You know I think that my bunk might still be cold.”

“Is this your way of asking me to join you again?”

“Depends on if it’s working or not.”

“Come on Johnson, let’s get some sleep.”

She did not hide her surprise at that and wondered exactly how she’d missed Agent Sousa in Daisy’s bunk of all places. As she resumed her progress to the kitchen, she promised to take some time and ask her about it after they’d both gotten some down time. After all, Daisy was who she went to about Fitz, it was only fair she did the same for her.

Also, she had eyes and while she might be married to the love of her life, she could appreciate Agent Sousa’s entire look and he was a literal S.H.I.E.L.D. _legend._

She was going to need all of the details that Daisy could be convinced to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the third oneshot for this series. This one takes place shortly after the second chapter of 'Take Me There'.
> 
> This time from May's perspective!

For the first time in days things on the ship were quiet. Nothing was sparking or exploding and as she left the command center make her way through the ship to check on everyone else’s progress May might even call the atmosphere _calm_. Mack and Deke were still stuck in the eighties but they had a plan to get them back and for once it seemed like said plan was going to work. She’d felt the confidence radiating from Daisy when she’d taken over for the rest of them and that feeling had only grown in the two days she’d been working.

May was damned proud of Daisy for how she’d handled herself as acting director. She was calm and collected and made her decisions after considering her options. Having Sousa by her side seemed to be helping. She’d walked by the lab more than a few times to hear their low conversations as she worked and she had to say she was surprised by the fact that he had never tried to tell Daisy what to do despite the fact that he’d been in charge of things a week ago. All he had done was ask her to show him how to make coffee and then tea and then listen to Daisy as she worked. He’d only offered an opinion if Daisy asked.

She knew him from the textbooks but actually seeing how he had slotted himself into their team dynamic to assist and most importantly how much he helped steady Daisy only made her opinion of him rise.

She had also been surprised to find that Daisy’s opinion of him was certainly _not_ one of a new colleague and that those sentiments were obviously returned by Sousa. It was strong enough that she had firmly planted herself in the command center and away from the two of them so they could figure it out. Worry about Mack she could handle, budding affection and romantic feelings? She was absolutely not ready to deal with those yet.

She frowned when she passed the LMD lab and wasn’t immediately surrounded with their respective feelings and made her way down to Simmons who stopped going over something on the screen of her tablet and to smile at her.

“May I was just about to start rounding everyone up.”

“Good news?”

“The best news we’ve had in a while, Enoch’s gone to put the final touches on the fix. We should be ready to go in about forty-five minutes.”

“Really?”

“Really. We’re both confident it’s going to work. We’re going to get them back.”

“That is good news,” May smiled as she felt the loop of happiness coming from Simmons. “Also explains why I didn’t see Daisy when I walked past the LMD lab.”

“No, I suggested she go and get some rest. She’s still healing. I’d like to get her into the healing chamber again but we both know there’s no way she’ll go until our people are back.”

“Not even if Agent Sousa asked?”

Jemma laughed and shook her head.

“He’s very good with his subtle suggestions but he seems to know when to stand down.”

“So, you’ve noticed it too? The thing between them?”

“I have.”

“And?”

“He’s shown that he’s a good man, he makes her smile, seems to adore her already,” Jemma told her. “It’s what she deserves.”

“She does,” May nodded. She was glad that Daisy was finally opening up to someone else, someone good. Simmons was right when she said she deserved it after everything she’d been through over the past few years. Her newfound powers were good for ensuring the feelings were mutual. “And the adoration is accurate. On both sides. I may permanently move to the cockpit to escape it.”

“That bad?”

“Not bad, just new. Going to take some getting used to is all. I’ll figure it out. Now what do you need from us to help finish this?”

“Would you mind getting stopping by the bunks to get everyone? We can all meet in the command center and go over everything." 

“Daisy and Sousa in her bunk or did they separate?"

“She said it was their bunk now,” Simmons said and May paused. “They don’t want to waste the time they have.”

May could appreciate that.

“Thirty minutes work?”

“That should suffice. I’ll see you soon.”

May nodded and left Simmons to finish her work and spent the short walk bracing herself for whatever she might feel from inside the bunk they were sharing. She stopped in front of the door and was grateful when all she felt was the warmth that came from sleeping well. It almost made her regret having to wake them but she knew she needed to. Daisy put their work on the top of her list though as she knocked on the door and felt both of the room’s occupants stirring, she paused again.

Definitely affection mixed with some arousal there but there was also something more. She didn’t want to try and define it, that should be up to Daisy and Sousa but she found herself thinking that maybe her trainee might be finding something else to put at the top of her list.

She made a mental note to spend some more time with Sousa and get a better handle on his intentions. Daisy could handle herself but May would ensure that things were as they should be from afar.

It was about time these new powers of hers did something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back after a brief break for Dousy Week!! 
> 
> This time around we have YoYo's perspective on things.
> 
> This is set right after the Time Loop episode.

She pulled another wire from the wall panel she was currently work on and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn’t start sparking. The time loops had done a number on the ship and while it was stable for now Elena wanted to make sure it stayed that way until Simmons and Deke came back from putting Enoch to rest. She wanted to give them as much time as they needed. Enoch had been her friend but he was Simmons and Deke’s family. They deserved as long as they needed with him.

“Need a hand?”

She turned at the sound of Agent Sousa’s voice and gave him a tired smile as she handed him the flashlight she’d been trying to balance between her neck and shoulder to keep her hands free.

“Appreciate it.”

“Of course,” he said as he clicked it on and focused it back on the wall panel she had open.

“Did you find Daisy?”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Only to those of us that have been here for the past couple of days,” she chuckled as she went back in for more wires. “But I didn’t get the impression you were hiding anything.”

“We’re not. She gave me a history lesson. I’m happy that things have changed for the better.”

“Still a lot of work to do though.”

“She told me that too. I wish there weren’t.”

“You and me both,” Elena sighed. “But we’ll continue to do the work so it’s better for people that come after.”

“I’d like to help if I’m allowed.”

“Can always use more allies in the fight. We’ll keep your education going between crises,” she promised as she pulled the last bit of wiring she needed out and reached for the wire cutters she’d put on the console next to her. “How was she doing after everything?”

“She’s doing better than she was. At least I think so. The Director came and grabbed her for a debrief of the past few days since the ship was stable for once,” he responded as he adjusted the angle of the flashlight to make things easier for her. “I’m glad the plan worked to get them all back. Director seems like a good man.”

“He’s the best,” she responded as she finished cutting two wires before she turned to look at him. “Thank you for helping with that.”

“Happy to help.”

He smiled and while he wasn’t her type Elena could see the appeal. He was handsome, willing to help, and he seemed to want to make sure Daisy was a priority. Elena respected that and him for not being shy with his feelings. Her friend deserved someone like that.

“You’re going to be good for her.”

“No lecture?”

“No,” she laughed. “That’ll come from others on this team. How about I offer to be someone you can talk to instead? It’s not easy being involved with a Director present or former.”

“So, we’re friends?”

“We are now,” Elena promised. “Now grab that second set of wire cutters, I’m going to teach you about the ship and you are going to tell me who you’re really concerned about getting approvals from.”

“Coulson apparently caught us kissing in a loop. Daisy said I have nothing to fear but I’ve seen how close those two are.”

“Coulson is a fan of yours,” Elena said. “Cut the white and the yellow down to the size of the blue. He’ll be fine as long as you treat her right, which you will. Same with Simmons and Fitz when we get him back. You really should be concerned about May and Mack. I can help you with Mack. We’ll work on a strategy for May.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write a 'When My Heart Beats' Christmas Oneshot? Yes yes I did. 
> 
> Do I regret another Dousy Christmas story? Never. 
> 
> Please enjoy my take on these two at Christmas time, set post the story in the series.

She heard the whistle from the doorway and grinned as she finished pulling the strapless dress up and held the front to her chest and looked in the mirror to find Daniel leaning against the doorway to their bedroom, looking quite dapper himself in a pair of slacks and a red dress shirt as he looked her up and down.

She had bought the dress because Mack had _insisted_ on throwing a holiday party where his agents had to dress up a little bit but her decision on this particular dress had also been influenced by the fact that she’d had a feeling that it would make Daniel do _exactly_ what he was doing now.

It boded well for her plans later tonight.

“Come make yourself useful,” she said as she turned. He nodded and walked over and pressed himself against her back as his careful fingers traced a path against her spine that made her shiver as they found the end of her zipper at the same time his lips found her bare shoulder. “You sure you still want to go tonight?”

“Mmm you make a _very_ tempting argument,” he said as he carefully pulled her zipper up and secured it with a kiss to her other shoulder. “But it’d be a shame if I was the only one who got to see you in this dress. You look stunning.”

“You say that all the time.”

“Because I mean it,” he promised and she turned to press her lips to his. “And as tempting as you are, we did say that we would go to support Mack’s first official holiday party as Director.”

“And because you helped him plan it.”

“I didn’t help him plan a thing. He just asked my opinion on office holiday parties since he knew we used to throw them for the West Coast division.”

“And by we you mean Mr. Jarvis.”

“With Howard and Rose’s input. The three of them together put on a hell of party for folks. When Mack asked me what I thought about it I just said they could be a good thing for morale if done right. He went with it from there.”

“And we want to show everyone that S.H.I.E.L.D and by extension S.W.O.R.D. is a good place to work now that we’re back out of the shadows,” she sighed as she stepped out of his arms. She was still unsure about the whole holiday party thing but Mack had been working hard at planning something and she wanted to support her friend. “We’re going.”

“It won’t be that bad,” he promised. “Hunter and Bobbi got back from their latest mission yesterday so we can always hang out in a corner with them after we’ve made some rounds. And Mack does know how to throw a party.”

“He does. The Academy opening is evidence of that,” she said as she walked over to her closet to grab the silver pair of booties she’d picked out to go with her dress and slipped them on before she walked over to the full length mirror on the door to do one final check of herself. “We just never did this kind of thing as a team. It’s different. Not saying it’s bad different just new. Especially for me. I’ve _never_ done holiday parties.”

“I know,” he responded as he walked over to the dresser to grab something from the top drawer. “But I have done this a time or two. Things can’t have changed that much since the fifties. I’ve got your back.”

“I know. This will just be an experience.”

“Would it be better if I gave you one of your Christmas presents early?”

She turned and found him standing next to his dresser with a small, long jewelry box in his hands looking incredibly nervous as he looked at her.

“It’s not an engagement ring,” he promised and she nodded because though she was sure about this thing between them, they had both agreed they weren’t ready for that step yet. They were enjoying living together and getting to know each other as they got ready for their mission in space. That was enough right now. “But I saw it and I thought of you and maybe you’d like to wear it tonight instead of waiting three weeks?”’

“You didn’t have to get me anything for Christmas,” she said and he just shook his head. “The condo was enough.”

“And we agreed that the condo was our big present to each other,” he said. “This is just for you. If you want it. If you don’t like it you tell me and we’ll go and find you something you do like.”

“I’m going to like it,” she said because she would. “Let’s see it.”

He walked over and carefully handed her the box and Daisy immediately opened it and lit up when she saw the simple three-layered necklace inside that had a line of star pendants on each row. The only stone on it was in the center of the biggest stars.

It was so incredibly _perfect_ and _her_.

“Oh,” she said as she ran one of her fingers over the chains and then looked up. He still looked nervous and she couldn’t have that. “I don’t like it. I love it.”

“You do?”

“It’s perfect,” she unhooked the necklace and tossed the box towards the bed and held it out to him. “Will you help me put it on?”

He smiled and took it from her hands so she could turn around. He draped it over her neck before quickly securing it against her. Daisy smiled at him in the mirror as she took in the full picture of the silver against her skin. He had excellent taste and she couldn’t resist turning around to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to slide her lips against his.

“It’s _perfect_ ,” she repeated when she pulled away. He kissed her again and she couldn’t help but laugh when she noticed how shiny his lips were from hers and brought one of her hands down so her thumb could try and get some of her gloss off of the corner of his mouth. “I love it. I love you.”

“Love you too,” he said as he nipped at the tip of her thumb and she had to kiss him again. “I wanted you to have some stars you could wear all the time.”

“And I can’t wait to show it off tonight.”

“Right holiday party. That’s still a thing we need to do,” he sighed. “Have to support Mack.”

“Yes. The bed will still be here when we get back.”

“Oh, I have every intention of peeling you out of that dress and putting the bed to good use. Later. Party first.”

“No first go make sure I got all of my lip gloss off of you,” she said. “Hunter will never let us live it down and it’d be a shame to have to quake his ass at this thing.”

“Or funny? He’ll have earned it?”

“But it would ruin the festive mood I’m sure Mack is going for,” she laughed and kissed him once more before she stepped out of his arms and pushed him towards their bathroom. “Lips. I’ll mess them up again later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write yet another Dousy Holiday fic, this time for New Year's Eve? Yes, yes I did. I just can't stop with these two.
> 
> This is set post series prior to the one year jump.

“Did you two decide on what you were doing to welcome the New Year tonight?”

“We aren’t going to do a single thing and I for one am looking forward to it,” Daisy said as she put her phone on speaker and onto the shelf above their washer and dryer so she could switch the clothes over. Contrary to popular belief the month of December was _not_ slower when one was leaving on a long-term mission for space in the next seven months. The entire month had been filled with meetings, reports, and inspections followed by a trip to Scotland to visit Fitzsimmons and Alya that she and Daniel had returned from two days ago. It had been an exhausting; exhilarating kind of month and they had decided to close it out by staying home. “We are going to enjoy the calm before the crazy that is January starts with just the two of us. Hell, I might even go to bed before midnight.”

“Where you will definitely just _sleep_ right?”

“Jemma Simmons!”

“What?”

Jemma sounded far too innocent on the other end of the line and Daisy couldn’t help but laugh as she started the dryer and grabbed her phone, closed the door to their laundry closet, and headed into the living room to make herself comfortable on the couch.

“We aren’t _that_ bad.”

“You are but as your best friend I approve. So just you two? No Kora?”

“No, she’s going out with some friends from the Academy,” Daisy responded. “She’ll come over for dinner this weekend with Flint. You guys still staying in over there? Guessing my favorite mini-Agent isn’t in the room if you’re making cracks about my sex life.”

“No, she isn’t,” Jemma laughed. “She and Fitz have been out in the workshop working on something for the past hour or so. Won’t say what it is but they’re both happy about it but the plan tonight is we’ll make dinner together and then watch a movie. You’ll be shocked to find that your niece wants to watch Frozen _again_.”

Daisy winced because Alya had made her and Daniel watch the movie no less than three times during their weeklong visit. If Daisy never heard ‘Let It Go’ again she wouldn’t be sad.

“I did offer to disable it for you.”

“Are we pretending that you wouldn’t answer her call and talk her through how to fix it?”

“I mean I would but it would give you guys at least a twenty-minute break.”

“We’ll be fine, she’ll get a new obsession one of these days,” Jemma said. “And she’s also thrilled that Fitz and I said she could stay up until midnight.”

“Well, I guess it is a special occasion, her first New Year’s Eve on Earth and all.”

“And if we don’t fight her on it, she’ll likely be asleep well before the clock strikes midnight so her mother and father can watch something above a G rating if we so choose.”

“Very sneaky and mom-like,” she observed. She turned her head when she felt the footsteps outside their door and smiled at Daniel as he came in from his late morning run with a bag in each hand just as she heard the unmistakable giggle of her niece on the other end of the line.

“Mama!”

“Hello love.”

“Switch to video so I can say hi to my girl,” Daisy instructed as she switched her phone’s settings and smiled when she saw Alya’s and Jemma’s faces on the screen.

“Aunt Daisy!”

“Hey munchkin!”

“Where’s Uncle Sousa?”

“Right here,” Daniel called back as he put the bags on the counter and walked over to the back of the couch and kissed her cheek in greeting before he smiled at the screen. “Hey you two. Where’s Fitz?”

“Putting the sharp tools away,” Alya responded. “He said I was too little.”

“And he would be very right,” Jemma told her.

“Did Mama tell you I get to stay up late tonight?”

“She did,” Daisy said as she looked to Daniel. “She’s allowed to stay up until midnight.”

“Midnight. Wow, I don’t even think we can make it to midnight,” Daniel told her as Alya giggled. “But I am going to teach your Aunt how to make pancakes.”

“For dinner?”

“Breakfast for dinner is the best,” Daisy told both Jemma and Alya. “We’ll make it next time you come visit. I should be a pancake master by then.”

“She will be,” Daniel assured them all. “I’m very proud of your progress on the cooking front.”

“Guess you can take _some_ of the credit there.”

“Well, I know I’m excited to see what you make us in the spring,” Jemma told them with a laugh before she looked at Alya. “And speaking of dinner, want to go get started on ours so we can watch your movie?”

“Frozen!”

“Dinner first."

“Ok mama, bye Aunt Daisy, bye Uncle Sousa! Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year Kid, have a good night,” Daisy blew a kiss to the screen that made Alya giggle before she scrambled out of Jemma’s lap. “Talk to you soon Jemma.”

“Love you both! I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Daisy and Daniel waved to the screen once before Jemma hung up. Daisy put her phone on the couch cushion and turned her face and happily accepted the kiss that was waiting for her.

“Hi.”

“Hi to you too.”

“Good run?”

“Mhmm, store wasn’t too bad either. Think I got in at the right time. We are all set for breakfast for dinner. But while we wait for that how about some lunch? I brought back soup from that place on the corner we like and I caught them right as they were pulling bread from the oven.”

“Score.”

She kissed him again before she grabbed her phone and stood to follow him into the kitchen. He finished putting away the groceries he had grabbed while she grabbed bowls and spoons for them.

“Fitz and Simmons were staying in tonight too?”

“Yep, Jemma sounded like she was looking forward to it. I can’t wait to hear if Alya actually makes it to midnight.”

“Well, if any kid could it’s her,” he said as he set the pancake mix on the counter and turned back to her as she finished pouring soup into the bowls while he grabbed a plate for the bread so they could share it between them.

“And you’re really ok with spending the evening in with just me?”

“What?”

He sat on one of their stools at their island and paused on reaching for his bowl.

“I mean it’s your first New Year’s Even in the twentieth century, you’re really ok with a boring night in with your girlfriend? I just don’t want you to feel like you’re missing out.”

“I’m not missing out,” he told her. “Daisy I could never be bored when I’m spending my time with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” he repeated before he reached out to grasp her hand. “I can’t think of a better way to ring in my first New Year in this time than staying in and watching you learn how to make pancakes before we watch that ball drop on television. We’ve done the big holidays with the people we care about. Let’s have tonight be ours.”

“Even if it makes us old people?”

“Kora can call us old all she likes. I like to think that us staying in our nice warm home is just smart,” Daniel said and she smiled. “No crowds, no waiting in line for anything, an abundance of our own wine and beer.”

“And clothing being optional?” she asked and he laughed.

“You have plans.”

“I always have _plans_ for you Daniel Sousa,” she said as she squeezed his hand and then push his bowl towards him and walked around the island to take the seat beside him. “Are we pretending like you don’t have any for me?”

“Oh no I do,” he said. “But let’s eat first then I’d be happy to show you when I have in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a happy New Year!
> 
> Thank You for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd we're back. This is set between the 3rd and 4th Chapter of Take Me There.

When he was sure that the ship was secure and that no one needed him to hold a flashlight or hand them tools he sat down in the corner of the ship that Agent Simmons had moved the healing chamber to and opened the files that Daisy had dropped to his tablet before things had gone to hell again.

She’d disappeared after the others had returned from Afterlife and given their report about what they’d witnessed. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had gone to her bunk and he had every intention of going to check in on her and to offer whatever comfort he could but he didn’t want to do that without all of the facts.

So, he put his agent cap on and opened what she had sent him and dedicated himself to reading.

What he learned broke his heart. She’d told him the bare bones of what had happened to her mother but reading about in depth just made him hate HYDRA even more.

He had known she was strong before but now he was in awe of her. Most people would break. Daisy was clearly made of stronger stuff. He was already falling for her but knowing what it must have taken to come back from that, to be here now as the more than capable agent she was, he thought he might just be a little in love with her already.

It was that thought that made him realize he needed to find her sooner rather than later. He was armed with the facts and he’d seen the look in her eyes and he wanted to be there for her.

He tucked the tablet underneath his arm as he stood and left the room only to be greeted by Agent May leaning against the wall in the hallway outside.

“Agent May I was just going to check on Daisy.”

“I know,” she nodded to the tablet. “She sent you the files on her mother?”

“She did.”

“A big step for her, she doesn’t share that information lightly.”

“I understand,” Daniel nodded because he _did_. Even more so now that he’d read about what had happened. It didn’t surprise him that Daisy didn’t share things about her life and her past and the fact that she’d trusted him with the information made him feel incredibly privileged. It said something about what she thought of this thing between them and Daniel needed to show her that he would be there for her.

But first he felt that it was incredibly important that he stand there and let Agent May stare at him until she let him go.

“Not what I would have expected for her but you’ll do,” May told him as her expression shifted to something more serious. “You’ll take care of her?”

“Yes,” he promised. 

“She’s in your bunk,” she said with a nod down the hall. “I’ll make sure no one interrupts for a few hours.”

“Unless there’s another ship destroying crisis?”

“You learn fast,” May told him. “Keep an ear out for that now go.”

“Going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, Thank You for Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted an excuse to write some fluff. So here we have a oneshot set between chapter 13 and 14 of Don't Have to Explain It.

It was late when Hunter dropped her in front of their building and she waved him off as she entered the building, anxious to get upstairs, shower, and then collapse into bed for the eight to ten hours. She had been happy to go out with Hunter when he’d needed a partner for a mission while Bobbi was doing something solo but it had been a _long_ three days followed by an even longer three hours writing their after-action report and debrief with Mack.

Daisy was happy to be home as she nodded to the guard at the front desk before she climbed into the mercifully empty elevator and pressed the button for their floor. She liked their neighbors just fine but she was just not in the mood to make small talk with anyone as it took her closer to home.

She tried to be as quiet as possible as she entered the apartment and closed and re-locked the door before kicking her shoes off next to Daniel’s and setting her keys on their entryway table before she made her way towards the light in the living room. She smiled when she saw him lying on their couch dressed in what looked like his comfiest sweats with a book propped up on his chest that he put on their coffee table after marking his page when she appeared in the doorway to smile at her.

“Welcome home beautiful.”

“You waited up for me?”

“I wanted to,” he told her. “Come here.”

“You sure? I’m still mission gross.”

“Don’t care.”

She shook her head as she set her bag down by their arm chair and proceeded to crawl on top of him until she was wedged between him and the back of the couch while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took advantage of the position she was in to press her lips to his and delighted when his hands rucked up the t-shirt she had on up enough so he could touch her skin.

“Hi,” she laughed as he chased her lips for another kiss that she happily granted him. “Missed me huh?”

“I did,” he promised. “Mission successful?”

“Flying colors. Long three days but we got what we were after. And best part no injuries.”

“I’m very impressed,” he said as she propped her chin on his chest and curled into his arms. She really did want to shower and sleep but this was a very acceptable detour. She was still kind of in awe that she had someone to come home to after things like this.

It made a difference.

“How’s our ship look?”

“Damn good, I met with Talos and we went over the armory. It needs some adjustments but they’re easy enough to make. I called Fitz to consult. He had some great ideas. Jemma also wanted to talk to us about the medical bay. I said we could call her during her Monday afternoon for her consult. She said she’d send you what time worked for her. And yes, we are still on for our usual video call on Sunday.”

“With no work talk,” she warned and he nodded. She realized that rule was probably going to change when they were officially in space because Alya was as excited as they were and would want to know everything they could tell her but right now they tried to keep their calls to anything but shop talk.

“No work talk,” he repeated as she yawned. “I’ll show you the suggestions from Fitz tomorrow.”

“Could show me tonight.”

“If I thought you would remember it I would,” he said as she yawned again. “Ready for bed? Or are you hungry? I replenished the cereal supply yesterday.”

“No thank you. Mack got us dinner when we were debriefing,” she said. “I need to shower though. I feel grimy. Want to join me?”

“I think that could be arranged,” he said and she surged up to kiss him again. She really was kind of addicted to the way his mouth felt on hers. “You go get started. I’ll do a walk through and join you in a couple minutes ok? Leave your bag by the washing machine and I’ll put it in before I head into the office tomorrow so you can sleep in and enjoy your post-mission time off.”

“You’re my favorite.”

“I know,” he laughed when she kissed him again before she wriggled herself free from the couch and stood and held a hand out so he could pull himself up and stand with her. “How about I take a half day tomorrow? It’s supposed to be nice out. We could go grab lunch somewhere and then go for a walk.”

“I think that sounds like a great date to me.”

“Good. Now go get in the shower,” he said. “I’ll be there in a few.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” he kissed her for good measure and Daisy let herself enjoy the taste of him on her lips as she grabbed her bag to drop it by their laundry closet.

She really was happy to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is actually decently snowing in my area for the first time in years and I found myself compelled to write about it in this universe. So have some more domestic Dousy! Because there can never be enough. 
> 
> This is set between chapter 13 and 14 of Don't Have to Explain It.

Even after months of a somewhat steady schedule Daisy was still getting used to the concept of a _weekend_ and _regular_ down time. The past few years had been filled with one crisis after another but that had tapered off ever since the team had gotten back from the past and taken on their new assignments. She still went on the occasional mission with Bobbi, Hunter, or Elena but most of her time at work was spent training and working with Daniel, Talos, and Fury to figure out all the logistics of their upcoming mission to space which came with somewhat regular hours and a chance to have a work life balance that she hadn’t really had before.

Daisy was surprised by how much she liked having time to do things like go out to lunch with her sister or drinks with Elena and Bobbi, and dates with her boyfriend. She also liked that she could choose to do absolutely _nothing_ except hang around with him in their apartment in her sweatpants.

She found herself looking forward to those days the best. She liked doing nothing with Daniel. She liked curling up with him on the couch to show him a new movie or tv show or spending an entire morning in bed when the weather was bad and he couldn’t go out on his usual run. She liked working on her coding at the island in the kitchen while he cooked or did his own reading. She liked watching him read a new book or discover a new piece of technology. She just liked being with him. 

It was all very domestic and if you had asked her five years ago if this would be her thing, she would have laughed herself silly. But it turned out that she liked domestic. She wanted to enjoy it while she could because they’d have to adjust again when they were in space.

But that was still months away and Daisy was currently enjoying one of those lazy weekends by standing in her kitchen in her sweatpants and Daniel’s shirt from the night before while her coffee finished brewing just as she heard the front door open. She was quick to turn the machine off and fill two mugs just as she heard Daniel’s keys hitting their entry table followed by the feeling of his footsteps vibrating through the apartment and into the kitchen before his arms wrapped around her from behind and his _very cold_ lips connected with the side of her neck in greeting.

“Cold! And wet?”

“The snow they were calling for started when I was on my way back. I think I went at just the right time,” he told her as she turned her head to meet his lips with hers. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Good morning to you too,” she grinned and kissed him again before he released her from his arms and took the mug of coffee she offered him and cupped his hands around it as he took a sip. “Good thing we went to the store last night then.”

“You’re not kidding. I ran by the market and it was packed.”

“I told you! People hear the word snow around here and panic.”

“I didn’t expect it to be _that_ bad.”

“Is this your way of saying all those years of West Coast living finally got to you?”

He rolled his eyes and put his mug back on the counter before he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her instead and Daisy grinned against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I admit to no such thing,” he told her as he held her just a little closer. “Except that it was nice to run in it for a bit. I used to like snow until I lost my leg. Icy surfaces and the prosthetic that I had were a nightmare. The job in LA was a promotion but it also meant I never had to worry about things like winter weather. It’s nice to think that I can experience it again with a little less of that worry.”

She smiled up at him, teasing forgotten in favor of the content look on his face.

“Was it sticking?”

“Sidewalks, road will probably come later.”

“We could go walk to the park later,” she suggested. “Really test your leg out.”

“You hate the snow.”

“I hate the cold,” she corrected. “Snow is pretty and even the nuns used to let us go and play in it when it fell. A walk in the snow with you sounds nice. If you want to.”

“I want to,” he said. “Early afternoon?”

“It’s a date. Now breakfast? You can go change into something dry and I can make us some oatmeal if that works.”

“Oatmeal sounds great,” he kissed her again and released her from his arms to grab his coffee. “And then maybe after our walk we could go back to bed? It’s cold out there. We’ll need to warm up.”

“Ah yes and I can think of the perfect way to do that,” she told him as she grabbed her own mug and smirked at the way his eyes darkened. “Sounds like a great Saturday to me. Go. Get dry. Don’t want you catching a cold.”

“Yes ma’am, be back in a few.”

He took his mug with him and Daisy was quick to start a fresh batch of coffee for when he came back before she went to the cabinet to grab the oatmeal and start making a batch. Breakfast, a walk in the snow with her boyfriend followed by an afternoon in bed sounded like the perfect way to spend her weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write another holiday oneshot set in this verse even though I really don't see the point of Valentine's Day?
> 
> Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Do I regret it? 
> 
> No, no I do not. 
> 
> So enjoy more domestic!Dousy. This time in space!

Daniel finished his pass down to the new nightshift crew leader and stopped by the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water and a cup of coffee for Kora before he headed back to his quarters to enjoy his rest day before he switched back to dayshift. Early on Daisy had suggested that each of the command staff take turns on the night shift on Zephyr Three and he had agreed. He thought it helped the crew to see that _everyone_ had to do the same thing at some point and nights could be fun. The only unfortunate thing about them was that he and Daisy only worked them together every so often and it meant that there were days where he sometimes only saw her for breakfast or a brief morning kiss before she was off and he was in bed. He was looking forward to seeing her for more than thirty minutes a day.

“Hey.”

Kora turned from where she was setting something up on one of her monitors and smiled at him and gratefully took the cup of coffee he handed over.

“Thank you. I had one when I got up but the first night shift after a few weeks of days is always rough,” she sighed as she took a sip. “That’s the good stuff right there. Xandarian?”

“I left it out for the others, we’ll stock up when we stop for shore leave next month,” he told her. “Maybe we can make it a thing, first day of the new shifts everyone on nights gets the good Xandarian coffee.”

“I like it, Daisy will too,” Kora told him as she hit something on her monitor and Daniel tilted his head to get a better look.

“Is that chess?”

“Nebula’s usually up. We play if we have a second,” she shrugged. “I promise it doesn’t impact either of us.”

“I trust you both know what you’re doing. Are you winning?”

“Not even remotely,” Kora laughed. “But I’m getting better at it. She likes to send me detailed messages about how I can get better.”

“And in return?”

“I usually give her the highlights of the latest book I’m reading. I said I’d loan her Harry Potter next time we see them.”

“She’ll like that one,” Daniel told her through a yawn. “You good?”

“Yes, go get some real sleep,” she said. “Daisy turned things over about an hour ago and headed for your bunk.”

“Then I know where I’m headed.”

“Ew,” she wrinkled her nose as she turned back to her controls with a glance at the chess game she had going. Daniel laughed and waved at her before he turned to head towards their bunk. He said hello to other members of the crew as he passed, let them know about the coffee in the kitchen, and managed to answer a message from Rocket about meeting up for dinner when they were on Xandar next month as he opened the door to his quarters. He did his best to be quiet in case Daisy was already asleep but he was pleasantly surprised to find sitting up in bed, dressed in a t-shirt she’d stolen from him months ago with an unopened bottle of wine and her laptop in front of her.

He closed the door and quickly made his way over to her and pressed his lips to hers.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she smiled and brought him back for another kiss.

“I have missed you,” he said. “Nights are fun but-”

“I know,” she said as he kissed her again. “Which is why I’m happy to tell you that we are both on a rest day tomorrow.”

“We are? I thought you were going to do the morning because of that meeting?”

“Fury cancelled it. Said he would reschedule for next week,” she told him delightedly. “So, I decided to take the whole day. The others can handle things and if something comes up, we’re here.”

“We are,” he mused as he took a seat beside her and pointed to what she had. “Is that what this is for?”

“Sort of,” she said. “Night shift mess with your dates that much Danny boy?”

“My dates,” he said as he racked his brain. They did their best to keep with Earth’s calendar up here but sometimes things did run together. But it wasn’t Daisy’s birthday or their anniversary. Those he had memorized.

“It’s February twelfth,” she told him with a laugh. “Valentine’s Day is in two days. And I know we both are really not about the Valentine’s life but I thought we kind of keep with what we started on Earth last year.”

Daisy was right when she said they weren’t Valentine’s Day people. They had talked about it during their first year but they both couldn’t stand it. Daniel hated how it had become even _more_ commercialized and Daisy had never really seen the point. They had both agreed that they didn’t need a specific day to celebrate how they felt about the other. They both already knew and did that every day in their own small ways.

He had offered to go all out that first year on Earth because Daisy deserved to experience every good thing life had to offer after the plethora of bad she had been through but she had just shaken her head at him and said that the best present he could get her was a calm, quiet evening at home with just the two of them. He smiled at the way she seemed so determined to recreate just that in the cocoon of their bunk in their new home.

“A quiet night in watching a movie.”

“This time with wine instead of beer and no pizza because well space.”

“Space indeed,” he said before he smiled and leaned into kiss her again. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

“You didn’t, it’s still two days away and it’s not like I expected you to get me anything,” she told him.

“Still, I feel like I should make it up to you, Valentine’s people or not.”

“I’m sure I can come up with one or two ways that you can if you _really_ want to,” she responded. “But I think you should go and change into your sweats first so we can drink this. Hope you don’t mind it’s going to be straight from the bottle.”

“Who needs glasses?”

“Not us.”

“Damn straight, give me ten minutes and then I’m all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kora and Nebula are absolutely friends and nothing can change my mind on that fact.
> 
> Thank You for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading.


End file.
